Leichttraktor
German, Tier I, Light Tank For scarificing 1mm of armor at the sides and rear by taking the first turret you gain 5 more degrees of rotation per second. Pros: *Great Traverse when upgraded *Tiny tracks Cons: *Rear turreted *Poor gun depression Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leads To: *Pz.I *Pz.35(t) *Pz.II *Bison *PzJg I History Rheinmetall Leichttraktor (VK31) Produced from 1930 to 1934. Four prototypes with different armament, crew, weight, and suspention features were manufactured. Stats Tier:I Hit Points:110 Hit Points Top:130 Weight:7.50/9.20 Weight Top:8.06/9.50 Horsepower:51 Horsepower Top:100 Power To Weight Ratio:6.80 Power To Weight Ratio Top:12.41 Transmission:Mechanical Speed Limit:36 Traverse Speed:36 Traverse Speed Top:40 Hull Armor:14/12/12 Turret Armor:14/12/12 Turret Armor Top:14/13/13 Standard Shell Damage:27-45 Standard Shell Damage Top:8-14 Standard Shell Penatration:30-50 Standard Shell Penatation Top:23-38 Rate Of Fire:26.09 Rate Of Fire Top:154.84 Turret Traverse Speed:44 Turret Traverse Speed Top:39 View Range:260 View Range Top:310 Signal Range:90 Signal Range Top:265 Modules '---Turrets---' Turm Schwedisch Bofors Tier:I Armor:14/12/12 Traverse Speed:44 View Range:260 Weight:700 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 3,7cm KwK 36 L/46.5 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:150 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Shell Damage:27-45/27-45/32-53 Shell Penatration:30-50/56-93/14-23 Rate Of Fire:26.09 Average Damage:36/36/42 Average Penatration:40/74/18 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:1.7 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 2cm Breda Tier:I Caliber:20 Ammo:420 Bursts In A Clip:4 Shells In A Burst:3 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:4 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:8-14/8-14 Shell Penatration:23-38/35-59 Rate Of Fire:123.08 Average Damage:11/11 Average Penatration:30/47 Accuracy:0.53 Aiming Time:1.8 Weight:70 Research Price:35 Price:1,970 Silver L.K.A. 2 (turret) Tier:II Armor:14/13/13 Traverse Speed:39 View Range:310 Weight:950 Research Price:50 Price:280 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 3,7cm KwK 36 L/46.5 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:150 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/6 Silver Shell Damage:27-45/27-45/32-53 Shell Penatration:30-50/56-93/14-23 Average Damage:36/36/42 Average Penatration:40/74/18 Rate Of Fire:26.09 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:1.7 Weight:100 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 2cm KwK 38 L/55 Tier:I Caliber:20 Ammo:420 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:2 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:3 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:8-14/8-14 Shell Penatration:17-29/35-58 Rate Of Fire:128.57 Average Damage:11/11 Average Penatration:23/46 Accuracy:0.57 Aiming Time:1.7 Weight:70 Research Price:35 Price:1,920 Silver 2cm Breda Tier:I Caliber:20 Ammo:420 Bursts In A Clip:4 Shells In A Burst:3 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:3 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:8-14/8-14 Shell Penatration:23-38/35-59 Rate Of Fire:154.84 Average Damage:11/11 Average Penatration:30/47 Accuracy:0.53 Aiming Time:1.8 Weight:70 Research Price:35 Price:1,970 Silver '---Engine---' Krupp M301 Tier:I Horsepower:51 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:200 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Krupp M311 Tier:II Horsepower:85 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:300 Research Price:50 Price:400 Silver Maybach HL 38 TR Tier:II Horsepower:100 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:500 Research Price:80 Price:700 Silver '---Suspensions---' Leichttraktorketten Tier:I Load limit:9.20 Traverse Speed:36 Weight:2,000 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leichttraktorketten Ausf. B Tier:II Load Limit:9.50 Traverse Speed:40 Weight:2,000 Research Price:70 Price:540 Silver '---Radios---' Signal Flags Tier:I Signal Range:90 Weight:1 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver FuG 2 Tier:II Signal Range:265 Weight:40 Research Price:30 Price:180 Silver Crew *Commander *Driver *Loader Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *100-Octane Gasoline *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First Aid Kit *Large Repair Kit *105-Octane Gasoline *Chocolate Equipment *Improved Ventilation Class 1 *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:25 Gold *30 Days:10,000 *7 Days:2,500 Category:German Tanks